fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Totomaru
|image= |name=Totomaru |kanji=兎兎丸 |romanji=''Totomaruī'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Black/White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Phantom Lord Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Unknown |previous team=Element 4 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Phantom Lord Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= |education=Unknown |magic=Multi Fire Magic |alias=The Great Fire Totomaru of the Conflagration |manga debut=Chapter 52 |anime debut=Episode 23 |japanese voice= Daisuke Endou |english voice= }} Totomaru is a mage that belongs to the Phantom Lord Guild. As well as one of the Element 4, four of the strongest members of this guild. His element (and magic) is fire. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc After the attack from the Fairy Tail Guild and their forced retreat after Makarov drained of his magic by Aria, plus Lucy Heartfilia escaping and being rescued by Natsu Dragneel. The Phantom's counter attack by transforming their guild into a mecha and and bringing the battle to the Fairy Tail's guild itself, starting the attack by firing a magical cannon 'Jupiter'. Erza Scarlet stops the first shot herself but the Phantoms prepare to charge another shot. Natsu proceeds inside the cannon and finds its power source but is hindered by Totomaru, whose guarding the cannon. He proceeds to give Natsu a hard time as his magic is the ability to control fire and well as wield it. Natsu manages to get around this problem by using other tactics (spitting, trying to eat the flames, fighting without magic, and increasing the flame's size so it hits Totomaru while he controls Natsu) as the cannon continues to charge. Eventually Natsu create one big ball of fire which Totomaru think he'll be able to control it but find to his surprise he can't budge it. Natsu yells that his flames are his own and fires. Totomaru makes to dodge but finds out too late that he wasn't Natsu's target, the source to the Jupiter was which Natsu manages to hit, obliterating it. Jose Porla then proceed to transform his guild into a upright robot, which cause the insides to shake and prompts Natsu's motion sickness. Seeing this, Totomaru prepares to attack him with his flames, but is frozen by Gray Fullbuster then grabbed by Elfman and tossed into sky. Magic and Abilities Totomaru's Blue Fire.jpg|Blue Fire Totomaru's Orange Fire.jpg|Orange Fire fires.JPG|Totomaru's magic seal totomaru's flame.jpg|Rainbow Flame (manga only) Multi Fire Magic: Like Natsu, Totomaru is a able to wield flame magic. However unlike him, Totomaru can control any flame he see including that of his opponents and turn it against them. He can also change the properties (such as heat, smell and taste) of his flames for different effects which corresponds with a different flame color. *'Red Fire'(火竜の翼撃 Reddo Faia): Normal fire that has no special abilities *'Blue Fire'(火竜の翼撃 Buru Faia): Cold fire which is eaten by Natsu. He notes it was the first time he devoured colf fire like that afterwards *'Orange Fire'(火竜の翼撃 Orenji Faia) Stinky fire, created to deal with Natsu's flame eating abilities. The stench proved too much for Natsu, causing him to think of Totomaru as having poor hygiene. In the anime, it Totomaru stated that the scent came from a dirty mop submerged in expired milk *'Rainbow Fire': Effect Unknown, Totomaru's most "Deadly Flame". Seeing as how it has multiple colors and his other fires' color in it, it could be assumed that this has the effects of all his previous flames and more. Pyrokinesis: Totomaru has shown the ability to control all fire around him. This remains true to magical fire made by other fire wizards. However, the only fire he can't control, is magic fire that another fire mage has perfect control over. Swordmanship: Totomaru also uses a sword combined with his speed (though he's looks faster in the anime) for close range combat. Trivia *Unlike the other three members of the Element 4, Totomaru's body isn't made out of his element, nor can he transform it into fire. *He is also the only member not to have a name that is a foreign word for their element. *For some reason, Totomaru did not say his ultimate power's name, Rainbow Fire in the anime. *He was the last of the Element 4 to debut. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains